


Bad Influence

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [13]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fire Nation Royal Family, Fluff, Gentleness, Girls Kissing, No Smut, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Several years into a relationship with Princess Azula, Ty Lee's permanently sweet demeanor begins to change...
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	Bad Influence

Azula and Mai sit side by side in large armchairs in the Fire Lord’s library in the palace. They’re surrounded by comfortable silence as a cerulean fire crackles in a stone fireplace in front of them. 

The royal palace is full of fireplaces and torches and other flame related imagery, which is a little on the nose for the seat of the Fire Nation royal family and its government, but no one ever says anything. 

Azula picks at her lip with long, sharp nails and Mai spins a stiletto on her finger as they look through long, dense scrolls with too many words about nothing. 

“I think we could just start over,” Azula says suddenly, breaking the silence and causing Mai to release the knife, which files at the wall and sticks. 

“The precedent in this situation is so messy and contradictory that it would be faster to just lay out new rules. Especially in such a trivial situation.”

Mai tilts her head and considers the proposition. 

“That could cause a massive backup with filing and record keeping. However, I do see the merits of a fresh start,” she says nodding. 

“In the long run we could reduce the paperwork and revision speed tenfold,” Azula muses. 

A crash sounds through the library causing the two young women to exchange a glance. Nobody ever uses this library except for them, especially on a weekend afternoon. 

“‘Zula? Mai? Are you guys in here?” 

Their eyes widen in recognition. 

“We’re back here Ty,” Azula calls, placing her papers aside. 

Ty Lee bounces into view. 

“You’re very dressed up for the library,” Mai says in a deadpan voice. 

Ty Lee was wearing a very fancy dress and a full face of makeup. 

“I was at lunch with my parents,” she replied, and glanced around for a place to sit. Her gaze landed on Azula. 

Azula leaned back and Ty Lee brought herself down to straddle her. Azula ran her hands up Ty Lee’s sides, bunching her dress up at her hips. 

“Oh for the love of Agni do not do this right now,” Mai said, her voice not reflecting the passion in her voice, but her eyes angry. 

Azula smirked and pressed a kiss against Ty Lee’s mouth before the acrobat adjusted to sit facing Mai in Azula’s lap and nuzzling into her. 

“So are you the sole benefactor of their will yet,” Azula asked, wrapping her arms around Ty Lee’s hips. 

Ty Lee giggled. 

“Not yet, but they didn’t write me out which is always nice.” 

“What,” Mai asked. “Are your parents dying?” 

“Oh no, it's nothing like that. It’s just that with so many of us they never really got to know us too well so we get random lunch invitations where they evaluate our worthiness to get their money and property.” 

Azula chuckled. “It’s so funny every time that I hear it. The concept is so cutthroat, it's almost something my father could have thought up.” 

“What do you need from your parents’ will anyway? You’re involved with a princess. Or are you hedging your bets from when you leave Azula,” Mai asked with a bored voice but an amused twinkle in her eye. 

Ty Lee felt Azula’s hands tighten around her ever so slightly. Mai didn’t notice.

“No, no, no. I will never leave Azula,” she cooed reassuringly and stroked the princesses' bangs. 

Azula huffed and rolled her eyes, but Ty Lee felt her relax her grip. 

“It’s a competition about who is the best child and Ty Lee is going to win. Plus her parents don’t even know we’re together.” 

“How could they not know you’re together,” Mai asked, raising her eyebrows. “It’s been like 4 years and you live at the palace. What do they think you do?”

“It’s not like I’m lying to them, they just don’t ask about some things. My job used to be personal security and they have no reason to think that it has changed. And, my mother seems to think that any relationships that any of her daughters pursue are irrelevant until there is a ring.”

Ty Lee raised an eyebrow pointedly at Azula when she said that. Azula raised a mimicking eyebrow right back, causing Ty Lee to giggle and kiss her brow. 

“Anyways, my parents were so annoying about meeting Azula when we were little, imagine how they would act knowing that we’re dating.” 

“What did you even talk about if it wasn’t Azula,” Mai asked. 

“Sometimes it's better to ask questions and let someone else talk rather than divulge your whole life story,” Ty Lee replied. 

Mai snorted. “When, in your entire life, have you ever done that?”

Azula smiled smugly. 

“It was Azula’s advice and I think it worked. They seemed to be impressed that I was the only daughter that asked how they were and what they’ve been up to. I am also the only one that ever visits, albeit infrequently, and I always bring them gifts.” 

“I think I may have spent more money to get you in the will than their estate is worth,” Azula purred. 

Ty Lee frowned. “That’s not true, eventually you’ll get everything back.” 

This time Mai actually laughed out loud. 

“That is so morbid and wrong coming from you.” 

Azula leaned up and captured Ty Lee’s slightly protruding lip in a kiss. 

“That’s my girl,” she whispered. “Plotting is fun, especially when you win,” she said leaning in for another kiss. 

“No, no, no,” Mai protested. 

Ty Lee pulled away reluctantly. 

“You’re spending too much time with Azula, she's rubbing off on you,” Mai commented.

“That’s not the only thing she rubs…” 

Azula burst out laughing and Mai got up, miming retching and walked quickly out of the library. 

Ty Lee rearranged herself to straddle Azula again, not that they were alone. 

Azula ran her hands under Ty Lee’s dress, pulling it up to her hips again. 

Ty Lee squirmed a little but Azula held her still. 

“Very antsy for a Saturday afternoon, in the royal library.” 

“I just missed you,” Ty Lee said with a smile. 

Azula licked her lips. “I still have to finish the work I was doing, even without Mai.” 

“Screw that,” Ty Lee announced and leaned in, nipping Azula’s ear lobe. “Screw me instead,” she whispered seductively in her ear.

Heat pooled between Azula’s legs. 

“Maybe I am a bad influence on you,” she said. 

“Since when do you care,” Ty Lee countered. 

In one swift move Azula flipped Ty Lee so that her back was against the chair and Azula was standing over her. 

“I couldn’t be happier,” she said, leaning in.


End file.
